


The Proposal

by TheBritishStarkidFan



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishStarkidFan/pseuds/TheBritishStarkidFan
Summary: Hidgens is the Narrator but is basically Emma and Paul's love life.
Relationships: Henry Hidgens & Emma Perkins, Henry Hidgens & Paul Matthews, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Kudos: 3





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this

Emma and Paul have been together for a long time, almost three years if my calculations is correct. They both met at a local cafe called Beanies, oh how god awful the place is the coffee, the food, even some of the customers, but never mind about Beanies, we are here for Emma and Paul. 

As I was saying they met at Beanies, I don't know how Paul even had the ability to talk to Emma with all of that social awkwardness he has, honestly the guy won't even look at me in the eye, but then I supposed I'm not exactly helpful in the situation but he is so easy to wind up. I actually do like Paul very much, he cares about Emma a lot and that all that matters to me. After months of chatting Emma could see Paul probably doesn't have the guts to ask to go on a coffee date, so Emma asked him. He accepted and when they went on the date, the poor guy stuttered and blushed the whole time, but Emma just laughed and chatted anyway as she liked the Paul guy. He wasn't rude and he wasn't like the other people, he was just plain and boring, but he had the personality and the humour. 

After a year of dates, chatting at Beanies and Emma bringing drinks to Paul's work, Paul asked Emma if she wanted to move in with him, she said yes and within a week she moved in. After she had moved in with him she wanted him to meet me, so one day she brought Paul with her to do the daily grocery shop before bringing it to my house. Honestly his face was priceless, but it was even funnier when I decided to run outside with a gun, Emma didn't remotely bothered but I'm pretty sure Paul shit himself that day *wipes tears of laughter from eyes* I mean yes he doesn't like musicals and personality it doesn't bother me, but I do enjoy bantering with him it's just that he hasn't figured it out yet, such a pity perhaps one day. 

Anyway I digress, after I have met the Paul guy I let Emma know that she have seem to have found the right one and told her that I was just teasing the guy, she just laughed before claiming that she knew that I was joking. After a few months of living together Emma and Paul got a black kitten, but they debated on what to call him with Paul who wanted to name him Robert and Emma wanted to name him Achmed. They rang me while I was watching television, it was a strange show called Batman I think and I offered Catman as he is a black cat. They both agreed on Catman. 

They carried on as what they were doing for the rest of the months, you know doing couples things like saying I love you having future talks about *phone rings* oh dear hold on my dears. "Yes hello oh it's you, what do you want Paul" *inaudible* you want my what *inaudible* you want my blessing to propose to Emma? *inaudible* oh really well yes you can have my blessing son *inaudible* yes you are very welcome Paul have a wonderful day. *hangs up* oh sorry about that it was Paul, he wants to propose to Emma how lovely, but I guess I'm going to have to skip ahead if I want to keep Narrating this story. 

*Skips a few weeks later*

Hello dears it's me Henry, I hope you guys didn't think I forgot you no no I simply couldn't, you are all beautiful people and I care about you all *gives hugs to you all* anyway where were we ..........oh yes Paul wanted to propose to Emma, so he rang me for his blessing which I gladly gave to him. He wanted to propose to Emma in a romantic place like the Hachetfield park and it's late summer, so the weather is nice and warm and the evening was light. So Paul and a couple of his colleagues went to make the place look amazing. 

Later in the evening after everything was set up for the "date" Paul brought Emma to the Park, where they had a nice romantic stroll until they approached a table with alcohol and pizza. After they have eaten they both went for another walk to a lake with the view of the stars and the moonlight. Emma and Paul both chatted for a while, then Emma noticed how nervous Paul was and asked him if he was okay, he said yes Emma just looked at him weird as she would to anyone, Paul then started doing the whole Emma ever since the day I met you, I have never felt the way I have felt the way with you before quoting corpse bride. 

"With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way into darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine.” 

* daps tissues to eyes* that was beautiful oh excuse me *clears throat and throws tissue out of picture* 

After Paul had done the whole speech he then proceeded to ask Emma to marry him, which of course she said yes only to punch him in the arm with a happy emotional smile which Paul matched before kissing. 

Now you may be wondering how I know this, well I'm not telling you ........ well I tell you a tiny secret *whispers* I'm around where you least expect it. *winks* now I'm afraid it is time to say goodbye, but it is not the end oh no dears I will be back when the wedding comes around. *walks away while chuckling darkly*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this guys


End file.
